


Genius

by crowroad



Series: Triage Elegies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Elegy, Episode: s02e17 Heart, Family, Flowers, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Healing, Language of Flowers, Litany, Love, Mark of Cain, Memento mori, Memorials, POV Sam Winchester, POV Second Person, Poetry, Prayer, S10ep21 Dark Dynasty, Sam-Centric, Season/Series 10, Sins, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This speaking for (to) the departed business, it's hard.</p>
<p>Or: Sam and the beloved dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Has a brother-elegy for Dean and 10x22, [From the Ground](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3939946).

_"Oh Satan and man, said there ain't no use in crying"--Led Zeppelin, "Houses of the Holy"_

 

Send a ghost home to his mother; stop

all the watches, slit-wristed, watch

while your brother flares, freaks,

freights on like fire; bide, find

your little sister bloody shoot

again your first wolf, nip and pull

the trigger on your fathers, demon;  

brother, demon, self; find your sister

red in a bloody tub, burnt; stop

quail-hearted to plant in dirt

the flameflower, double blossoms for the code

that brought you here, pyre of cedar, salt,

that’s for guilt; delphinium, iris,

that’s for smarts; blues the color of what,

peace, skies, acre of Oz, eyes

of your lover your mother, heaven;

for every one of the dead

_memento mori_ , (I was an angel, pillar,

intent or smoke, _et in Arcadia_

I am, death. ) Speak their names, _genii_ ,

to goodbye, plant seeds on the prairie

for your transgressions, peel back the skin, cry,

pray, take the arm off at the shoulder

in your dreams, cut, love, kneel--

tell your sleeping sister it was hope.


End file.
